Laban Vanot
is a character of the anime Beyblade Burst Turbo. He fights with his Beyblade Vise Leopard 12Lift Destroy, which was destroyed by Phi, and repaired afterward. Appearance Laban is a short, tan-skinned boy with dark-blue, wild hair, and light teal-blue markings under both lime-green eyes. Laban's attire is Egyptian-style, with a large gold and silver collar with a cerulean stripe in the middle and blue string tied around the rib cage to the back, a golden arm band on each upper arm, a golden belt with a gold-rimmed blue and white kilt tied around electric-blue pants, and brown shoes with collars around the ankles and openings exposing both feet's bridges. Personality Laban Vanot has a personality slightly similar to Aiger Akabane, which means he is always ready to take on any opponent and makes friends easily. Laban also has the ability to predict the future with the help of stones as shown in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 13. He also can communicate with animals, as shown with a leopard and a lizard. Even his launching style shows how much wild and catlike he is. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblades * Vise Leopard 12Lift Destroy: Laban's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. Special Moves * Howling Bite: Leopard uses its powerful fangs to bite down and grab the opponent dealing serious damage, then spins around so fast it creates a split-second tornado to increase its throwing power to allow it to toss the opponent at the Beystadium's floor or wall or another opponent to deal massive damage. Battles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Turbo * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - Lúinor Cup! Final Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Raging Dragon! Brutal Lúinor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Trial By Fire! Defeat Lui!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Epic Voyage! Battleship Cruise!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Sword of The Legendary Hero!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Ghost Ship! Adventure of The High Seas!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Super Rumble! Beyathlon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Explosive Flames! Revive Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Cooperation! Tag-Team Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Three-Way Stand-Off!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Operation: Protect The Bey Stars!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - Achilles Vs. Xcalius!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - The Battleship Cruise! Final Voyage!]] (image) * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Road to Glory!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Dark Prince! Dread Hades!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - The Darkness Within!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 45|''Episode 45 - Turbo Training! Survival on the Savanna!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 46|''Episode 46 - Take Flight! Aerial Showdown!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - Aiger Vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - Bonding! Aiger Vs. Valt!]] Relationships Aiger Akabane He and Aiger both had competitive personalities and were really good friends, especially when he,Aiger and Xavier were trapped on an island. Aiger later supported him when Leopard was destroyed by Phi. Quotes * "I'm the most powerful fortune teller in the world" - When meeting Aiger in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 13. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Laban, see Laban Vanot/Gallery. Trivia *Laban's Japanese Voice Actor (Mutsumi Tamura) also voiced King from Beyblade: Metal Fury. Interestingly, both characters have dark skin tones and similar competitive personalities. *Laban owns a gold Level Chip on his bey. *Laban is the second Blader to use a Leopard-based Beyblade, the first one is Ozuma. *Laban uses a blue feline-themed Beyblade, which was released in a random booster, just like Ren Wu Sun and his Beyblade, Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower. Also, both characters are from the "elite bladers" of their respective seasons, the Turbo 4 and the Big Five, respectively. *His birthday is August 10. *Laban is one of two ''Burst characters who had their destroyed Beyblade repaired instead of replaced with a newer version; the other being Shu. *Laban is one of four Beyblade Burst Turbo characters whose initials are the same as their evolved bey: 'V'ise 'L'eopard, the others being Xavier Bogard, Evel Oxford, and Kyle Hakim. References Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Turbo 4